


a reason to smile in the morning

by listenup_folks



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/F, someone you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: Camila can't get her mind off of that pretty girl she sees in the bathroom every day.the only issue is that she doesn't see her anywhere else.





	a reason to smile in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> hii checkout other stories on here or on wattpad @ longer_Hours  
> please let me know what you think! also wrote this in like half an hour and didn't proof read so have fun !

Camila thinks college is just the best. 

So she misses her mom and everything about Sinu's presence. And she misses her dads bad jokes because let's face it, hers aren't any better. And don't even get her started on how much she misses Sofi and her dogs. 

Sure, she gets homesick. But like, she's only two wish hours away from home. There's a train on campus that can take her right home. She doesn't see an issue. 

So college is pretty great. 

She hasn't really made a group of friends yet, but she's never been the type of person to need social interaction. And going to a big school is really nice because she can stay in on the weekends and not have to worry about being that girl that stays in on the weekends. 

She went random and ended up with a great roommate, Dinah, who gives her just the right amount of talking to not have to worry about losing all social skills. 

And the freedom. That's her favorite part. There's like, an hour or two of classes every day and then literally nothing else. It's amazing. She went from a six hour school day, a seven hour work day, three hours of homework, and maybe some sleep, to two hours of class and then 22 hours of free time. She likes it. 

(And she could go on about the food, so she won't start because this isn't about that).

(But they have the best cheesy bread in the dining halls omg).

She might've been premature saying that the freedom is her favorite part. Camila has always had a tight schedule that she followed, so her favorite part is probably getting to find one here. It's easier to follow a schedule when you have so much time to fill too, because naps can be a part of it and everything is just so happy. 

So, she does basically the same every day. 

Wake up. Sleep for a few more minutes. Wake up again. Hit snooze again. Finally actually wake up cause Dinah groans in her sleep meaning the beast a second away from killing Camila. 

Throw on some sweats, because like she'd try to look nice, but it's an 8 am so why bother?

Throw on some socks. Throw on some shoes. Go brush her teeth next to the pretty girl doing her make up in the bathroom. Go back to find a suitable shirt. End up picking a big sweatshirt.

And then class and then nap time. 

And it's nice for a while, following a schedule that allows for so much downtime, but her schedule is the same every day and it doesn't take long for things to get a little boring. Usually she'd attempt to make more friends but she has some and she doesn't want to lose the grip she has on them, so Camila does the next best thing to kill time. 

She makes a tinder. 

Now, Camila has had a tinder before. She's had many tinders before actually. She has a habit of making one with the goal to hoe it up, then deleting it after like an hour cause she's bored of boys. 

This time though, Camila sets it to girls, cause why not? She's always been openly bisexual, but boys are so much easier. 

She prefers girls but she can't remember ever not being a nervous wreck around them. 

Her first girlfriend was a few years ago. They met at a pride parade and Camila thought she was just the most beautiful thing to exist. A friend gave her an in and Camila somehow got through the nerves and made a move with some shitty pick up line. Although her dorkiness worked, she remembers very vividly having such extreme anxiety that she actually almost called an ambulance cause of chest pains. That girl turned out to be a bit of a biphobic lesbian, and a bit of a psychopath, so that didn't really help with her nerves.

Her second girlfriend was equally, if not more so nerve-racking. Camila still can't really place why she's always the one making the moves if she gets so nervous doing things, but she also knows most girls never do shit and end up flirting for months until an outside source needs to come in. 

Her third girlfriend doesn't exist yet. So tinder might be what she needs to meet someone now that she's an adult at college and ready for an adult relationship. 

She ends up deleting the account three hours later. Not really because she's bored just because she can't really imagine ever having a chance with any of the girls she matched with. 

Dinah yells at her because if they matched then they're interested why would Camila not accept that, but Camila is just like, super insecure. Like what if it was an accident? 

She had only had the balls to message one girl but she probably hadn't noticed since the account didn't exist very long. She never really messages people first but something about this girl was calling out. Camila felt like she had to do something or she'd regret it. 

Messaging "hey" probably wasn't the most attention grabbing action though. She got a reply, just "hey back :)" and like, that's kind of why she deleted it. This girl was like, not just pretty but pretty pretty. And she looked a little familiar? Camila couldn't help but feel like the thing was a joke somehow. 

So she decides to forget about the pretty girl with the dragon fly tattoo. 

Dinah still gives her enough shit to force her to go out that weekend. It's a Friday afternoon when she finds out Camila deleted it so later that night she finds herself at a sleezy frat party. 

The going out lifestyle really isn't for her though, and she realizes after the third drink spilled on her. 

She stays out til 3 am with Dinah and her friend Normani, and although she didn't like the party scene, she is glad she spent more time with Dinahs friend, she's intimidatingly pretty but her and Camila really got along once she started talking more. 

She's going a little girl crazy by the time she finally falls asleep. 

She spends the weekend telling herself to focus on school. Focus on actually going to the gym and on eating healthy since there are so many options now. She tells herself it's fine to go over a few months without kissing a girl (is it really?) and she tells herself to just not think about girls. 

And by the time someday night hits it has worked out in her head. 

Now here's the twist. 

It comes Monday morning. 

Camila follows the same routine every day. And when you follow the same routine every day, you're going to end up seeing the same people every day when you do your things that happen to overlap. 

She wakes up. Doesn't really wake up. Feels Dinah's threat. Force herself to throw on some socks, some shoes, some pants. and then she goes to the bathroom. And then she brushes her teeth next to the pretty girl who's doing her makeup. 

So she's seen this girl every day for months now, leaning into the sink putting on eyeliner and she's had a couple of thoughts passing. Not a lot, because it's an ungodly hour. One, being that the girl wakes up too early. Two being, hey ! we must have the same scheduled classes! 

But now, the only though in her head is that she can't for the life of her find a reason as to how !!! she missed !!! the dragon fly tattoo on the back of there neck !!

She literally can't hold in her gasp when she makes the connection. It takes her a second and she figures she must look like that calculating meme thing but she literally gasps and turns as quick as she can to face her own mirror. 

It's a small bathroom, but the girl is three sinks away, but any hope that she didn't hear the gasp is immediately gone when she turns got glance at Camila, just for a second, then turn back. 

She brushes her teeth, probably unhygienically fast, then books it back to her room and gets to class ten minutes early. 

She can't believe this. 

She's been brushing her teeth next to tinder dragon fly girl for months! She hasn't noticed how perfect bathroom girl is for months! Tinder dragon fly girl and bathroom girl are the same people! Jesus Christ! 

-

So now she can't get this girl off of her mind. 

She tries to, she really really tries not to think about her because it feels creepy, but she can't help it. 

She sees her in the bathroom, and nowhere else. Every single day she sees her in the bathroom. 

Are you allowed to pull moves on people in the bathroom? Camila feels like it's weird to pull moves on someone in the bathroom. 

Fuck. Camila is childish too. So it takes everything in her not to start laughing whenever she goes into the bathroom just because of how awkward she feels. 

She also wonders if she girl even knows what's going on in her head. Maybe the same is going on in hers?

She hates that she didn't see it coming. After thinking about it, it's probably because she never actually got a good look at the bathroom girl. She had piercings and black hair and she was SO intimidating! How was she supposed to risk a glance at her? 

She thinks the girl probably recognized that it was Camila though. She always glances over when the door opens, or at least Camila has seen her from her peripheral vision. 

It's kind of embarrassing. Cause like, she probably only swiped right because she knew her. Camila thinks that's a thing? Don't people just swipe right on people they know sometimes? Just to see if they're interested?

"Yeah, sometimes," Dinah agrees with a scoff, "but that's like, with friends. That's like a joke. You guys don't know each other. You just see each other every day." 

Camila kind of regrets telling Dinah. 

"And wait hold up, how come y'all never said anything to each other before? I talk to everyone in the bathrooms, maybe I know who she is?"

"Because Dinah! She's intimidating! She's so cool looking I couldn't-" Camila argues, lowering her voice though because she still has no idea where this girl lives on her floor and she knows how not soundproof the walls are. "I couldn't risk looking stupid. You know how awkward I get."

"Hmm," Dinah agrees, leaning on her desk in thought, "I'll keep an eye out, but if you can find her, outside of the bathroom of course, I think you should make a move." 

"Oh yeah, you know me. That's totally something I'm capable of," Camila sighs, making Dinah laugh. 

She thinks maybe she could make a move if she figured out who this girl was, or where she was, or how to talk to anyone. But also she can not, because she's only ever seen this girl in the bathroom (i.e. why she's called bathroom girl up until now). 

So much for her "adult relationship". Longing after a girl she literally sees for two minutes a day. 

She brushes her teeth as quickly as she can for a while and then goes back to the bathroom once the girl is gone to do the rest of her morning routine. Just because Camila knows staying in an awkward place isn't a good idea, and the longer she spends next to the pretty girl, the higher the chances of her fucking up are. 

Camila always gives herself shit for not remembering what it was from her profile. Like why did she not remember her as her name instead of "tinder dragon fly girl". 

She's tried walking around and looking at doors cause some of them still have tags from the first weeks, but most people have taken heirs down for other decorations by now. 

At every floor meeting she sees her, and at every floor meeting she tries her best to be funny but not too obnoxious (one time the girl laughed at her joke, she didn't see it but she did hear it and she swears an angel got it's wings). 

She finally finds out what room she's in when she sees her leaving one morning, and the eye contact literally almost kills her. (It doesn't kill her but it does stunt her long enough for the girl to get away before she can try to catch up and strike conversation). Unfortunately, her door holds no name tag, but on the bright side now she can make up as many excuses to walk by the door as possible. 

Camila is a bit of a mess over it for a while, but then she gets busy, she gets sick, she gets stressed, and then. the semesters over and she still hasn't done shit. 

She works over break, tries to not think about girls, or one girl. Doesn't do a lot. Doesn't think about school too much either.

-

"You've got to be kidding," Camila says under her breath incredulously as she enters the bathroom for her 8 am months later only to be greeted by the tinder-bathroom-dragon tattoo girl. 

What are the odds, that once again, the only person that has to be up at this hour is the only person she can't really stop thinking about. 

(She has stoped thinking about her, really because she felt a little creepy at a certain point she forced herself to stop. But she just knows this is about to throw her into a downward spiral. 

She tells Dinah about it, seeking advice but only receiving laughter, uncontrollable laughter. So she turns to her older, wiser friend Ally, and Ally is convinced making a move in the bathroom wouldn't be weird at this point. 

And also agrees with Dinah that Camila is a huge pussy if she doesn't do anything at this point. 

(Camila still doesn't get why it's up to her but whatever. 

They have a floor meeting to introduce new people on the floor, that's when she finally gets it. 

She's leaning in, Dinah's leaning in, and Lauren is her name. 

"I'm Lauren, I use she/her pronouns," she says, picking at a loose thread on her jeans and Camila doesn't mean to react noticeably but Lauren's voice is so beautiful and her face is so beautiful and Camila thinks that making her smile would be so beautiful and she almost tries to talk to her but Lauren dips from the meeting as soon as she gets the chance. 

So now Camila is like, hooked. 

Once again, she has every morning with Lauren in the bathroom. Which anyone who lives in dorms knows, the odds that you're going to see someone that many days both semesters is not likely! Camila is convinced it's a sign for her to get her shit together and do something. 

And she's trying to! She goes to fill her water up like five times a day now that she knows Lauren's room is next to the bubbler. And she goes to the laundry room to "check for empty machines just sos he can walk by more. And she sits in the lounge for hours just in case Lauren decides to be the bold one. 

But nothing works!

Sometimes she sees her in the line at dunkin', but that's almost as bad as the bathroom considering the size of the line she'd have to wait in. 

Something in her changes at this point though and she decides to be less stressed and more appreciative. This girl is so pretty, and intimidating but honestly seems really nice if Camila ever grew a pair. And Camila has decided the butterflies in her stomach are nicer than not having anyone to feel this way about. So instead of stressing, she takes a minute to adjust and then decides she wants this girl in her life more. She thinks she'd make things really happy. 

Plus she thinks it'd be a really cute story for when people ask how they meet. 

She learns in psych about how associating certain things with certain things can make certain things more or less appealing, so Camila stops wondering why waking up is becoming easier.

She makes plans in her head, she thinks of any other possible ways to go about this, but somehow her mind is made up for her one random morning. 

She wakes up, goes back to sleep, wakes up, actually gets up, 

She never really let herself look at Lauren, mainly because she was afraid of what that eye contact would do to her. But for some reason today she risks a look. 

And she's so so so so flawless, so beautiful, so gorgeous that it doesn't take more than second for Camila's plans to fly right out of her head and the words to fly right out of her mouth. 

"Um, I'm sorry this might be weird..." Camila starts, and the girl turns, wide eyed at the fact that Camila is actually talking to her, "I just, I try to make it a rule not to make a move on someone in the bathroom, but would you ever wanna do something other than brush our teeth together?" 

And Camila was wayyyy right, tinder girl, bathroom girl, Lauren's smile is so so so much more beautiful than her mascara face.


End file.
